


( a tiny diamond of space )

by milkandhoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Merry Christmas, Presents!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/pseuds/milkandhoney
Summary: "Malfoy was splayed atop an enormous plastic pool float shaped like a peacock, because of course he was. He was lying back on his elbows looking absolutely edible in an indecently small green bathing suit and a garish tropical print Hawaiian shirt."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	( a tiny diamond of space )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dualwieldteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualwieldteacup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Bets Are Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456555) by [dualwieldteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualwieldteacup/pseuds/dualwieldteacup). 



> Andy! You sprung forth like a fanfic Athena out a giant Drarry-reading Zeus, and now I'm wiser and happier for it. You are a gem. You're talented, kind, funny -- but down-to-earth and just an all around lovely person. It's been a relatively short time but it's hard to remember my fandom experience before that fateful lab shower fic. 
> 
> My favorite thing you've written this year is (obviously) All Bets Are Off. I've gushed at you, but of course I wanted to draw something to show you how much I enjoyed it BUT ALSO to say, thank you for doing what you do. I drew this a few weeks ago and it's only a fraction of what I think you deserve, but it's what I can do! I want you to know that the time you spend writing brings joy to people and puts smiles on their faces. You provide moments of levity that people around the world can access when real life gets to be too much.
> 
> Thank you for sharing your pearls ❤️
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and best wishes in 2020!


End file.
